onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuun Fuun no Mi
The Fuun Fuun no Mi 'is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to bring misfortune on whatever they wish (people, places, objects, etc.), with the exact effects being anything the user can think of, ranging from minor curses to destruction of the surrounding area of the target. It was eaten by Comet. Appearance The Fuun Fuun no Mi is a light blue Devil Fruit in the shape of a persimmon, with various golden swirls and has a curly green stem. Strengths The user can wield manipulation over bad luck and can also plant a curse on their victims. The ability is manifested by a light blue wave of energy directed at or surrounding the target of their attack. The power of "bad luck" depends on the user, as it can grant the victim minor hexes with a certain effect to forced demolition of their target's surroundings. A huge advantage of this power is that the curses also apply to Devil Fruit powers as they may fail to work properly or backfire on their user. Some examples of minor effects of the fruit would be various sicknesses, unimaginable pain, impediment of speech, severe headaches, and physical defects. The more life-threatening events that the fruit is able to conjure is the target being in the wrong place at the wrong time, making structures crumble over or beneath their target, and making other things happen just by the very thought of the user. Weaknesses Aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, the events of "bad luck" occur to her enemies within her line of sight. If the target is too fast or far away for the user to see or if the target is invisible, then the user may not be able to attack directly. Usage * '''Crumble '(崩れ Kuzure): An object or a form of structure will collapse or crumble away (examples such as falling chandeliers, support beams suddenly falling over, or the floor collapsing beneath the target's feet). This technique can be used both in close or long range battles, as well as both indoors and outdoors. * 'Curse '(呪い Noroi): This is the precursor of the hexes aimed at the user's target. The user will be able to use any one of the following curses: ** '''Pain: Victim will experience unimaginable suffering once they are being marked with a light blue star, it could either be on the chest, the forehead, or the heart. Marking any of the three areas will give the victim pain either physically, mentally, or emotionally. ** Mute: This is the least harmful curse among all three. The user takes away the person's ability to speak, either the person's mouth will be sealed shut whenever they try to use their voice or they will lose their voice entirely. ** Defect: Unlike the technique of Pain, this curse is visibly shown and can be extremely painful depending on the type of defect they have been given. User can give the victim an incurable illness or disease, make them ugly, give them scars or bruises, etc. * 'Crossed Paths '(交差路 Kōsa-ji): This technique is used when the user is in motion. By activating the procedure of attack, whoever the user crosses paths with falls down in various ways such as, tripping on their own two feet, their shoe laces tying up themselves, getting hit by an external force, etc. * 'Malfunction '(故障 Koshō): By sending out a blast of energy at a machine, it will start to breakdown or cease to work. This attack also works on Devil Fruit abilities causing them to backfire on its user or fail to work successfully, making them defenseless unless they have other methods of fighting. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia